


Breaths Like Waves

by Daxii



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, HARURINRALIA, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/pseuds/Daxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art Inspired</p><p>Rin can't fight rolling over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaths Like Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [last_heroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_heroine/gifts).



Drabble inspire by [THIS](http://last-heroine.tumblr.com/post/98832795675/requested-was-smth-from-free-and-sorry-for-being) fabulous post I couldn't get out of my head. 

* * *

 

Haru’s asleep. Probably. Hopefully? Either way he’s politely ignoring the beat of the bed as Rin’s heart thuds its way out of his chest. The bed is plush but he’s so tense he can’t relax into it. If he lets a single muscle drop its guard, he’s just going to sink into the mattress and the weight will roll him right into Haru.

Disturbing Haru isn’t his problem. Damn dolphin boy can sleep in a bathtub, he’d be out again in seconds. No. It’s this… weird feeling in his gut that’s got him all wound up. Like butterflies only he has elephants doing back flips in his belly instead. He doesn’t have a name for it, but he damn doesn’t like it. Or does he? Maybe? He can’t tell at this point. There’s just _something_.

Haru sighs beside him, bringing the duvet right up to his chin as he burrows down, snuggling himself up like a kitten. It’s ridiculous how one side of the bed is apparently so comfortable but Rin’s side feels like he’s about to go into battle. Stupid Haru.

The gravity in the centre of the bed just keeps tugging at him, daring him to roll over to his back, or onto his other side. It’s this constant effort of keeping himself stationary that’s keeping him awake. The pull of Haru’s presence is almost deviant. Like a trap that’s pulling him in. The kind of temptation that teases with hints of pleasure that drown out the voices of regret.

He blushes as soon as the thought crosses his mind, but he’s moving before he has any kind of control.

“R-Rin?” he hears Haru’s murmur, sleepy and confused, but not irritated. Thank god he’s not irritated.

Rin can’t say anything as he shifts fully onto his other side, but feels Haru suck in a breath as soon as his chest touches his back.

“S-shut up,” he hisses, colder than he intends.

It feels like time freezes as Rin still struggles to just ease into sleep and let his body rest. He still expects some kind of retort from Haru. His arm hovers uselessly between them while he waits for _anything_ from Haru.

“… I didn’t say anything.”

Haru sighs and lets himself lean against Rin, like it’s the easiest thing in the world.

Maybe it is.

He folds his arm over Haru. There’s still his other that’s kind of wedged at an odd angle somewhere between under and between them, but that’s alright.

Haru’s warm and soft and his hair smells nice. His deep breaths as he goes back to sleep are like counting sheep, or waves lapping at his toes. Rin’s eyelids are getting heavy, but now he wants to stay awake. Wants to enjoy this closeness more.

It doesn’t even feel real when he wakes up to the sound of the bath running and a pillow clutched in his arms in Haru’s place.


End file.
